


How to Run with Wolves

by charliesdragon



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesdragon/pseuds/charliesdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading is addictive. As soon as Belle puts down a book, she’s picking another one up. But some things can’t be read. Like her feelings whenever Ruby happens to look her way or how her future is starting to become less and less certain. Now Belle must learn the lessons to be learned outside of inked truths. Unfortunately for Belle, there’s no manual on how to run with wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Forward

   If Belle closed her eyes, she could imagine that the air conditioner blaring through the library was wind. The type of wind that stole your breath before you even had a chance to measure its pulse against your skin. She could imagine her hair swept behind her, the weight of her horse beneath her as she rode through the forest. Unsure of where she was going, but comforted by the fact that she was going. Somewhere. Anywhere.

             But now all Belle could see was the overlay of her current book’s words burned into her mind’s eye. She fluttered her eyes open, only now realizing that she had dozed off in the middle of a pretty entertaining book about beauty queens stranded on a deserted island.

            “Oy vey,” She muttered, wiping droll from her bottom lip and casting an incredulous glance around the place. It was a Saturday night, so predictably empty, and probably past closing time judging by the moonlight that filtered through the windows. “How attractive, Belle.”

           She placed her tea cup shaped bookmark into the belly of the book, before closing it and stretching out her legs.

          Suddenly, Mrs. Potts’ voice rang loud in her ears as Belle recalled the last conversation she had with the older woman. _“I swear, you spend more time reading in that darn library, than anything else. Instead of reading about other people’s lives, why don’t you go out and live your own? I know what it’s like to see the world pass you by,”_ Referencing her and her son’s long life as a cup set in Belle’s kitchen before the first curse was broken. _“I don’t want to see the same thing happen to you.”_

_Belle was accustomed to hearing this argument that she was “wasting” her life by reading, and had replied without a second thought, “These stories are a part of my living.”_

_Mrs. Potts shook her head, dropping a small bag of crushed tea leaves into a pot of boiling water. “Child, don’t forget that you have a story to tell, as well.”_

         Belle shook the memory away, continuing to wake herself up, before taking a quick glance at the tables. There were just enough books laying around that she couldn’t push it off to the morning, but not too much that she couldn’t have at least some fun before retiring for the night. Grabbing her bag from the floor, she fished for her music player and ear plugs. The roaring choir of Queen filled her ears, “Can anybody find me, somebody to love?”

          Belle couldn’t help but smile as Freddie Mercury’s voice beckoned her to join him. Taking one last fleeting glance at the deserted library, she bellowed the next line, “I spent all my years, believing you but I just can’t take no relief…”

          If there was anything Belle loved as much as reading, it was singing. There was something about letting her words drag into a rhythm, and swerving her body to emulate a beat that spoke to her core. But unlike reading, singing was collaborative. Whether you were singing to the pushed keys of a piano or to an audience full of people, singing enjoyed company. And being around people, after the hellish few weeks Belle had been through, seemed to only now leave her anxious and unfulfilled. There was nothing worse for her than feeling as if she was waiting for something to happen, while not knowing an inkling of what that “something” was.

        Just as the tempo increased, she pulled out a chair and used it as a stepping stone to the table. Up here, she could imagine the world was her’s for the taking. That she was far removed from her recent breakup with Gold and that her current troubles were lightyears away. Almost as if she was someone completely different. She grabbed a ruler that lay useless on the table and equipped it as a mic. “Oh somebody, somebody, can anybody find me-“ She threw her head back, her hair embracing her back as she turned on the pads of her feet to spin herself around, “someone to LOVE-“ Suddenly, her vision was full of dark hair and red cloth.

        The young woman, who Belle instantly recognized as Ruby, stood a few feet from the table with slightly enlarged eyes and an open mouth. As soon as she saw that Belle had turned around, she waved. Belle’s cheeks flushed red, struggling to remove her ear plugs and get down from the table in a way that lessened the embarrassment she felt.

      “If I knew this went on in the library after hours, I’d probably want to read more often.” When Belle was finally back on the floor, she opened her mouth to speak, except what could you say to someone who witnessed your performance to a collection of books and dust mites?

        Ruby, believing that she was merely out of breath, continued, “I’m sorry to interrupt the show. I was just hoping I can leave a few of these flyers here for people to see and maybe tape a few outside.” She extended a few printed papers out for Belle to take. Belle struggled to brush her hair away from her face, as she took a flyer and silently read the header: Ruby’s Animal House.

      “A Sanctuary?”

      “Yeah, I thought it would be a great addition to Storybrooke. Plus folks say I have a way with animals.” She grinned a wicked grin, tugging softly on her silver necklace that housed a locked pendant. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled, and for a wild moment, Belle wanted nothing more than to know what else made her grin like that...

        But Belle didn’t know much about Ruby, besides hearing rumors of her being a werewolf, who may or may not have eaten her boyfriend. The only experience she shared with the young woman that stood in front of her was the time she walked in on Ruby arguing with a stranger, an argument that looked to be quite vicious. Belle thought back to the flyers and at the prospect of an animal sanctuary in town, a place where stray animals could be housed.

       Suddenly, a four-legged thought crossed Belle’s mind, “Will you have horses there?”

       Ruby cocked her head to the side, raising a defined eyebrow, “In a town like this, I would be foolish not to house a few stables.” Taking a quick glance at her flyers, however, her smile faltered, “I mean that’s the plan anyway, I’m still trying to raise money, hence the fundraising.”

       Belle finished reading the rest of the flyer, noting that she was hoping to raise $6,000 for initial set-up. “Well, I’m sure you’ll get more than enough.” Belle smiled. “I think we even have a few books on grants that you can apply for to get federal and state support.”

       Ruby’s eyes widened, taking a step forward, as she gripped Belle’s shoulders in excitement, “That would be wonderful, Belle!”

        Belle tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, trying hard not to concentrate on the warmth from Ruby’s hands through her shirt. “What are librarians for?” As if looking around the library for the first time, Ruby picked up a few books that rested on nearby tables, “Here, let me help. You’ll get out faster.”

        Belle nodded, pocketing her music player and plugs, and rounded the table to collect a large encyclopedia on insects. She felt bubbly; Ruby’s touch still lingering on her shoulders like perfume in a room. She almost forgot the magic of human touch and how quickly it could jolt you back to greater focus. Or maybe it was the touch of someone like Ruby that brought this moment into Belle’s full consciousness.

       “How did you know I was here?” Ruby smiled at the ground, piling about a half dozen books on a chair’s seat. “I saw the light in the window. I heard that you liked to stay here pretty late and decided to try my luck.” She cleared the back tables and pulled her sleeves up. “I’m glad I did.”

       Belle blushed, turning to the last book-riddled table in an effort to conceal her face. People often didn’t venture to the library for Belle, but then again, Ruby only did so to get permission for advertisement. But for another second, Belle imagined Ruby coming back for other reasons. Like conversations about books over tea or swapping tales of the day.

     _She’s just here to deliver flyers._

      Belle reminded herself again, before realizing that there was no more books to collect.

     “Great, just stack them out in the back, behind check-out.” Ruby and Belle brought the books to the backroom, before Ruby turned to Belle. “See, done in probably half the time.”

    Ruby twirled a gold ring around her finger, as Belle bit her bottom lip. “Yeah, thank you. About the flyers, I’ll put them around the library. I’m sure in no time your fundraising will be over, Ruby.”

     She smiled at Belle, “Thank you, again. And I’m sure I’ll be back here about those grant books,” She began backpedaling to the door, maintaining steady eye contact with Belle. Just as she was about to cross the threshold, she grinned her signature grin, “By the way, you can call me Red. It’s what my friends call me.”

    She waved goodbye and left as swiftly as she came. Belle dropped her elbows on the nearby desk, ruminating Red’s words.

_Friends._

    Belle couldn’t help but feel the same way she always did, before she started reading a good book. More than eager to turn the next page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this story is a Red Beauty fic(Surprise, lol!). I have added some new characters(like Mrs. Potts from Belle's original story) and changed a few aspects of Storybrooke and the main storyline. My main objective is to explore this town from folks who are not regularly featured on the show. I am open to feedback and will be updating this story frequently.


	2. I Want You to Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes out for a night on the town.

Ruby couldn’t help but think of Belle for the next couple of days after speaking to her in the library. She was a more than pleasant distraction from the current tribulations of life, the truth that daydreams ran with. Besides trying to raise money for her animal sanctuary, she was in the midst of tracking down the source of the howls she heard on the full moon, a sound that proved her suspicion that there were more folks like her in this town. A pack of them.

She entered Granny’s with a dull grin, hands pocketed in the folds of her coat, and greeted the diners. Keeping her suspicions to herself had proven harder than she originally expected, especially, when she tackled with the idea that maybe they didn’t want to be found. And building a sanctuary that not only would welcome cats and dogs, but the “supernatural” was a task that didn’t keep well as a secret.

Ruby didn’t think nothing of the swishing of the door and the singing of the bell until a familiar voice met her ears.

“Coffee, please,” Belle ordered, setting her coat on the back of the chair and taking a seat.

Red felt her throat seize temporarily, and her stomach erupt in jitters. Throughout the diner, patrons exchanged looks with each other, probably thinking the same thing: that this was the first time that Belle went out on the town after her public separation with Gold. Smoothing out her hair, she approached Belle.

The librarian did her best to feign surprise, as if she didn’t notice the familiar bright red shirt in her peripheral and hoped for this exact moment.

“Hey, I didn’t take you as a coffee girl.”

Belle grinned, “True, but I thought I’ll change it up a bit.” She looked past Red for a second to see the looks of worry on the diners. Rolling her eyes, she repositioned herself so that the back of Ruby’s chair fully blocked the rest of the diners to her left.

Red, sensing her sudden discomfort, looked around her shoulders to connect eyes with a regular who didn’t understand the annoyance of persistent staring. She delivered a death glare that sent the man back to the newspaper sprawled over his lap.

Ruby touched her hand, “It’s going to blow over soon. This town is just slow at adjusting to change.”

Belle smiled small, just as the waitress rested a cup of coffee in front of her. “Yeah, but who knows when that’s going to be.”

Red nodded, her thoughts briefly drifting to the last time she was the center of rumors. The only thing that shifted the towns’ attention was another, fresher rumor to chew on.

“Hey, are you free tonight?”

The coffee that Belle was sipping on splattered on the counter. Belle’s head snapped up, excusing herself, “Sorry, it was hotter than I expected, but yeah I should be free…”

Smiling, Red leaned back in her chair, “Great, I’ll pick you up around 7, in front of the library.”

“Don’t tell me we’re going grant shopping.” Belle laughed.

“I am taking the great responsibility of actually getting you away from the library for tonight.”

Belle felt something stir in her. Ruby was the first person in this town to actually care enough to speak with Belle without wanting to know the details on the reason for her and Gold’s heated argument a few weeks back and who didn’t look at Belle as if she was a “wreck” or a “terrible wife.”

They continued to talk, the conversation between them flowing back and forth. Belle almost forgot what it was like to socialize without feeling as if she had to impress or feeling as if her energy was being drained. They talked into Red remembered her appointment with a former blacksmith that claimed to have seen large footprints at the edge of the forest and parted ways, reminding each other of tonight’s meet-up.

* * *

 

They met in front of the library, Belle scrutinizing herself for possibly being overdressed and Red wondering if her dress was too short for a first date. Or whatever this was. Not that she was one to avoid pursuing a person recently reeling from a bad breakup, but Ruby knew that there were more things that Belle had to sort out before she dated anyone seriously.

“So where are we going?” Belle asked, plucking her hands into her coat. The temperature was in the 60’s, not the warmest, but certainly not the coldest. Perfect for where Red was taking them.

Red raised her brows, gesturing to the left, “It’s a surprise that I’ll think you’ll enjoy.”

In a few moments, they arrived at the town’s tavern, a place Ruby frequently visited and where Belle sometimes passed by when walking back to her apartment. In front of the bar hung a sign that read ‘Karaoke Night’ in large neon letters, and as soon as they entered, their ears were greeted by Regina Mills’ drunken rendition of “Como la Flor” to a cheering and equally drunk Emma Swan.

Belle looked at Red, “Didn’t know this sort of thing went on around town.”

They took a seat by the bar, ordering a couple of beers, before Red turned to her, “This place is a perfect way to just have a good time.”

And a good time they had. Belle drank and enjoyed hearing Storybooke’s residents announced, sometimes using stage names that added to the flare of the evening, and perform songs that ranged from pop to classic. She didn’t even mind when Red volunteered her to perform next, after hearing that there were no other takers. Of course, that was until she was ushered to the front of the room and given a mic. A real one and not the impromptu ruler or deodorant stick she sometimes used in place of one.

Red downed the last of her beer and smiled as Mulan, who worked audio and visual for the bar, approached Belle, probably asking for the song of her choice and if she wanted to be introduced with a stage name.

In a few moments, Mulan’s voice flooded the bar, as she announced the next act. “And singing one of the best known songs from Cheap Tricks, I give you Lacey.”

The tavern erupted in welcoming applause, as Belle got on the edge of the stage, pulling her hair in front of her face like a mask to avoid the curious eyes of the audience. The music started slowly, and the instrumental called her to join in. Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

“I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I’d love you to love me…” and there she was back to her safe space, doing one of the things she loved most. The music, upbeat and joyous, translated itself into her movements and she brought the stage to life. Quickly, she retired from the edge of the stage and basked in the light in the center, as the entire tavern joined her during the meat of the song.

 

"Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,

See you cryin' (cryin', cryin').

Feelin' all alone without a friend

You know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin').

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,

See you cryin' (cryin', cryin')”

 

Red almost couldn’t believe it was the same person that first walked on stage, shy and doubtful, yet now putting her all in a performance that was easily the best of the night.

Lacey sung another song, before letting the alcohol take its toll and leaving the stage in search of Red.

Ruby smiled at her, the type of smile that made you feel giddy from the inside out and sent you overboard looking for ways to extend the feeling.

“You were great, Lacey.” Red said, extending her hands for a hug.

Then Belle did something that she never thought she would do. Whether it was the alcohol or Ruby’s beautiful red lips, she wasn’t certain, but whatever it was, gave her the courage to cup Red’s face and kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so happy that Gold and Belle broke up!!!! My friends and I literally popped our champagne bottles in celebration over last Sunday's episode. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read! <3
> 
> P.S. Anyone else a fan of 10 Things I Hate About You, I seriously recommend this movie for all you rom-com fanatics. I def. want this story to have all the cheesiness and clichés of a rom com.


End file.
